Kamen Rider vs. Metal Hero: Super Hero Taisen feat. Super Sentai
Kamen Rider vs. Metal Heroes: Super Hero Taisen feat. Super Sentai (仮面ライダーVSメタルヒーロー スーパーヒーロー大戦 feat.スーパー戦隊 Kamen Raidā Tai Metaru Hīrō Supā Hīrō Taisen feat. Sūpā Sentai) is the fourth film in the Super Hero Taisen Series and is a crossover between the Kamen Riders series and the Metal Heroes series, and will also feature some Super Sentai series. Plot The Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes are usually fighting in order to protect their worlds, but this time around they are fighting each other. It seems like the fighting is connected to the Black Cross Army. Kamen Rider 1, Takeshi Hongo, & Gavan, Retsu Ichijouji is trying to defeat Black Cross King and in order to do that he must defeat Riders. Super Sentais will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Souma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kota Kazuraba |} Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;" |Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- | bgcolor="silver" |Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force B-Fighters Animal Robots Category:Crossovers Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider Category:Metal Heroes Category:Toei